Monster High : Projet Eternity
by Mifumi
Summary: Spectra Vondergeist, atteinte de nombreuses hallucinations très inquiétantes, cherche une explication à ce curieux phénomène. Mais elle est loin, très loin, de se douter du danger planant sur Monster High, ainsi que sur tous les Monstres : menacés par des divinités assoiffées de grandeur, qui, après un long sommeil, sont sur le point d'accomplir leurs redoutable vengeance...
1. Chapter 1

Spectra Vondergeist se réveilla soudainement dans l'infirmerie, dans un état confus et désorienté. Heureusement sa constitution de fantôme ayant rencontrer le monde des esprits dès la naissance, sans même rencontrer la Faucheuse impartiale, Spectra était immunisée contre toute forme d'épuisement. Ce qui, du coup, renvoyait inévitablement à une interlocution évidente et beaucoup moins facile à résoudre sans s'appeler Sherlock Holmes : pourquoi se trouvait-elle installée sur un lit d'infirmerie, d'une blancheur semblable aux voiles d'un revenant immaculé, alors qu'elle ne ressentait physiquement pas le sommeil ?

Et encore plus curieux ! Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle ait visiblement perdu conscience immédiatement, ai littéralement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ? Sachant qu'un corps ectoplasmique comme un esprit ne pouvait en rien ressentir la moindre faiblesse corporelle, le moindre sommeil, à moins d'être dans un état critique suite à la rencontre d'un obstacle immatériel (ce qui était extrêmement rare dans le monde matériel des monstres), mais aussi d'un symbole, ou autre bibelot, de conjuration (ce qui ne pouvait décidément pas se retrouver à Monster High à cause des entités la fréquentant) !

Cela rendait la raison de sa présence ici encore plus floue, incompréhensible… Une fois, ses parents avaient attrapé un virus fantomatique après une promenade dans le monde des esprits, communément appelé "outre-monde" ou "au-delà" dans le vocabulaire terrestre, mais jamais on ne risquait de telles choses ici, dans la sécurité d'une dimension où l'on était aussi volatile que l'air, dans l'incapacité de se blesser ou d'être pourfendu !

Avec un sifflement perturbé, elle se mit à penser intérieurement, pour elle-seule, voire même timidement, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne l'entende. D'ailleurs, elle même s'étonna de tant de précautions, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait été laissée en solitaire dans une pièce sans aucune présence vivante (et s'était le cas de le dire !):  
''- D'accord… Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? J'ai attrapé un syndrome d'Alzheimer prématurément ? Ou c'est encore ma conscience à moitié décédée qui me joue des tours ? Dans les deux cas, se serait réellement un comble… ''

Et elle avait toute sa raison, en venant à déduire des choses aussi absurdes ! Normalement, en tant que jeune fantôme, qui avait vu que le quart de lune par accouchement, et sans l'intervention d'un facteur regrettable comme l'assassinat où l'accident mortel, elle avait aucune raison de posséder des déficits de mémoire, surtout que cela ne concernait que les anciennes âmes dont la force psychique refusait catégoriquement de se souvenir d'un moment souvent humiliant, mais aussi, on retrouvait souvent des troubles de la mémoire chez les personnes âgées ayant rendues l'âme avant de succomber à ces terrifiants oublis involontaires. En résumé, impossible qu'elle ai oublier, du moins pour que ce soit aussi important, au point qu'elle se soit retrouvée à l'infirmerie. En opposition à cette énigme, on pouvait cependant ajouter que, à moins que son âme ai juger inconsciemment que quelque chose était beaucoup trop inutile ou bouleversant pour être conserver, et cela contrairement aux pauvres humains qui gardaient ces horreurs jusqu'à la mort, tous cela était incohérent avec son statut d'errante.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, et elle le devina une minute après avoir sondé son nouvel environnement : l'atmosphère de l'infirmerie en elle-même était… anormale, si on pouvait dire. D'accord, elle n'y était allée que dans des cas exceptionnels qui se limitaient aux presque inexistantes traversées qu'elle faisait ça-et-là entre deux activités de passe-muraille, en quête de nouvelles sources d'inspiration pour ses articles.

Immédiatement, elle se mit à flotter au dessus de son matelas et s'empressa de voleter légèrement, comme une plume aérienne, dans la pièce aux murs uniformisés de plâtres blancs, à se demander si c'était réellement l'infirmerie de Monster High… L'endroit paraissait trop commun pour lui appartenir, avec ses armoires basiques aux formes géométriques, ses tables remplies d'outils plus rentables pour les normaux que pour les créatures du paranormal, sa moyenne fenêtre entr'ouverte voilée d'un rideau flottant au vent, ses affiches de prévention médicale colorées, d'ennuyeuses affiches d'anatomie qui correspondaient plus à celles d'un corps humanoïde... Rien d'affreusement classe ou gothique, comme on en avait la coutume dans l'établissement scolaire de Spectra.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta momentanément de flotter, ses longs cheveux violets et foncés caressant le vide environnant, et se mit à avoir une dramatique illumination, aussi brillante que inquiétante : et si, en réalité, elle se trouvait dans une salle appartenant à une construction, non pas occupée par une compagnie monstrueuse qui se précipitait souvent pour faire la lecture de ses croustillantes informations, mais par d'inconnus humains qui sortaient de nulle part, risquant, dans le plus dangereux des cas, de la voir, d'expérimenter une vision de folie inhumaine, de pousser un hurlement stéréotypé alarmant, qui attirera tous ses comparses ! Les témoins de son arrivée mystérieuse ici pouvaient s'avérer être plus que délicats à persuader du contraire…. et d'apprendre ainsi, malgré eux, l'existence probable d'autres êtres !

Ho, par tous les Oracles ! Ce serait absolument terrible s'il advenait que ce soit, inopportunément, une réalité compromettante ! Et ce qui l'angoissait davantage, c'était cette émotion atroce qu'elle essayait en vain d'oublier avec une lourdeur tellement persévérante sur son organisme aussi flottant que le Hollandais Volant, un fardeau qui lui rappelait constamment sa condition effroyable, à chaque tentative de retrouver une sérénité apaisante de journaliste habituée ! Mais ses tentatives furent vaines, en dépit de ses mains se tordant frénétiquement de stress, avec son corps transparent se contractant comme une roche impénétrable ! Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle ne faisait aucun mouvement brusque, à cause de son emplacement dans un péril prochain, ou à cause de cette tension caractérielle de la paranoïa.

Cette fois, finit les analyses et les examens de détectives, elle partit ironiquement dans un état d'effroi qui stressait et fit des retournements violents à son ectoplasme. Alors que normalement, c'était elle l'apparition, dans toute cette histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux ! D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pourquoi elle se mettait à tirer les siens comme s'ils s'agissaient d'élastiques extensibles, sachant qu'elle les avaient fixés en pointe ce matin, avec du gel spécialement réservé aux êtres immatériels, importés des industries capillaires de l'au-delà ! Ce n'était pas le moment de mourir une deuxième fois, dans les mains de chasseurs de fantômes ou d'humains connaissant ses points faibles (et certains étaient plus érudits sur le sujet qu'on pourrait le croire) ! Elle ne voulait pas partir pour le néant de l'inexistence au sens propre ! Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, et encore moins pendant toute son éternité de non-vivant ! Misère !

Voilà qu'elle perdait son sang-froid ! Tant de similitudes avec l'architecture ''normale'' que dégageait cette pièce ! Et si peu de certitudes au sujet de la durée de répit qui lui restait, avant d'en rencontrer un, d'individu potentiellement agressif pour le Monstre et la Goule ! Peut-être que si elle était dans ce lycée que les autres avaient pacifiquement convertis à la fraternité inter-raciale, elle ne paniquerait pas ! Mais normalement, ce dernier se trouvait dans la ville de Salem, à l'extérieure des limites formant la dimension des Monstres, et non pas dans une prairie verdoyante et illuminée par un soleil pétillant sur fond bleu azuré !

''- Mince ! Mince ! Mais que se passe-t-il !? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Où suis-je !? Où est Monster High !? Je suis dans une partie inexplorée des catacombes, ou quoi ?! C'est un rêve, ou un cauchemar !? '' bredouillait-elle en perdant tous ses moyens, sa langue évitant le plus possible de rencontrer ses dents claquetant comme celles d'un crâne parlant ! Tant de questionnements, tous sans réponses.

Mais alors qu'elle était occupée à ses appréhensions, quelque chose provoqua un bruit de froissement, résonnant et presque surprenant, si on prenait en compte l'écho qu'il provoquait dans une pièce aussi acoustique. Caractéristique d'autant plus impensable car malgré la petitesse de la salle et le peu d'espace d'épanouissement pour les sonorités qu'il offrait, impossible de provoquer quelque chose d'aussi volumineux et puissant, comme bruit sans un grand auditorium et un microphone pour amplifier. Cela ne la rassura pas davantage. Au contraire, elle craignait dorénavant que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête. Sûrement parce que l'extrême teinte bleutée de ce ciel clair de paradis perdu était d'autant plus rare en hiver qu' oppressant par la même occasion.

Cela venait en réalité de derrière elle, après qu'elle ait rapidement pris conscience de la provenance de ce bruissement de papier, semblable à quelque chose que l'on froisse, que l'on contracte dans ses mains, que l'on tente de détruire. Spectra Vondergeist, journaliste non-officielle de Monster High, se retourna et découvrit une chose qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, du moins dans toute son humeur alerte.

Tout à coup, sur un tabouret en plastique aussi blanc que la neige (décidément, le décorateur devait-être une créature angélique ayant développé une addiction écœurante à cette couleur !), était positionnée une boule de papier grisâtre, comme provenant d'un vieux journal de grand-parents. Il était replié en structure sphérique, constellée de plis et de parties bosselées grossièrement enroulées. Immédiatement Spectra, en voyant une pareille découverte, s'immobilisa, dominée par l'étonnement de ne rien avoir remarqué avant, et enveloppée par l'incohérence de cette sorte d'anachronisme dans une salle blanche comme perle, avec cet article usagé vieillot et austère. Mais le pire, restait cela : que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant ? Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu l'installer comme ça, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'une personne, humaine ou non l'avait déposée sans qu'elle ne le voit ? Très peu possible, selon elle.

Curieusement, cela la calma trois secondes, le temps qu'elle se dise intérieurement, avec un certain humour très mal engagé, dans un moment aussi pesant :  
''- On dirait un hameçon se tordant désespérément sur le bout d'une canne à pèche ! '' Faisant ainsi illusion au fait que c'était-elle la proie, et que son faible esprit était censé lui faire prendre cette initiative complètement irrationnelle de saisir ce bout de papier probablement inintéressant, usagé, et sans une quelconque signification, ou du moins aide, pouvant l'emmener dans un lieu sécurisé. Ou pour le meilleur, à Monster High, dans la réalité. Non, mais, franchement, était-elle bête au point de s'emparer d'une chose aussi navrante qui pourrait lui réserver de mauvaises surprises !? Ridicule… et drôlement efficace, étrangement.

Hé oui, les humains n'étaient pas les seuls à faire des actions maladroites mettant potentiellement leur vie en jeu ou d'autre chose qu'on admire souvent avec consternation dans les films d'horreur ! Mais imaginez, vous êtes à la place de Spectra : dans une pièce que vous ne pouvez pas quitter facilement en traversant les murs, sans risquer obligatoirement de rencontrer une menace externe dont vous êtes sur le territoire, dans une salle qui d'ailleurs n'est pas à l'abri d'une arrivée quelconque d'un prédateur. Pour survivre, un lièvre devait se tourner vers l'impossible, et le chat qui savait très bien que la curiosité pouvait le tuer, savait qu'un quelconque indice était capital par la suite. Donc, après mûres réflexions, Spectra s'avança en lévitant au dessus du sol, vers ce mystérieux bout de parchemin aux écritures dissimulées. Elle s'en empara avec fermeté et l'ouvrit.

Un fantôme, même s'il traversait les enclaves matérielles, pouvait également choisir de prendre un objet matériel par eux-mêmes, même s'ils devaient user, dans leurs apparitions, d'une certaine quantité d'énergie spirituelle pour pouvoir en utiliser. Certains, comme Spectra, pouvaient en distribuer beaucoup sans s'épuiser, contrairement à d'autres. Talent de mort, ou de naissance, selon les types de fantômes.

Alors, Spectra, en prenant une grande inspiration, surveillant une dernière fois les alentours sans rien voir d'alarmant, ouvrit précautionneusement la boule froissée tout en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, donc en procédant très lentement. Enfin, elle réussit à l'ouvrir sans tomber sur quelqu'un de pas très bienveillant, ou du moins renseigné sur les réalités du surnaturel, qui franchirait la porte sans se douter de ce qui l'attendrait derrière. Mieux valait prendre une décision, après lecture, et vite.

Mais Spectra retint immédiatement toute forme de pensée évasive lorsque, intimidée par ce qu'elle voyait sur le papier et paralysée par sa découverte, elle remarqua ce qui se trouvait être gravé noir sur blanc, ou du moins, noir sur gris anthracite.

Ce n'était pas une écriture à la main ou informatique, même pas cryptée, mais un dessin esquissé dans une encre assez décolorée, comme sortie d'un temps ancien. Et dedans, elle y vit quelque chose de fort déconcertant.

Une ville, ou plutôt un village, aux apparences paisibles et confortables, aux bâtiments faisant agréablement penser à ceux de la civilisation monstrueuse très extravertie. Sur quelques ruelles, on voyait des manoirs aux apparences victoriennes et obscures, mélangés à des demeures spacieuses mélangeant métaux et bois, chalets et lofts contemporains dernier cri, architectures antiques et d'aujourd'hui, maisonnées hérissées d'apparats gothiques. Sûrement un quartier résidentiel, où dont les occupants étaient des familles fortunées. Mais le plus dérangeant dans toute cette histoire, c'était que, sur cette vue en plan d'un sorte de centre-ville, se tenait une silhouette hostile, digne d'une anomalie dystopique dans un jardin d'Eden. Au dessus de l'hâvre, se tenait l'ombre d'une main paraissant squelettique, d'une patte humanoïde griffue, crochue, tellement gigantesque qu'elle recouvrait l'intégralité du ciel. Tellement horrifiante que sa simple couleur, noire comme le plomb, se distinguait dans la surface semi-claire du papier abîmé par les plis froissés. Elle semblait si lisse dans ses traits de crayons, si régulière dans son style de dessin, que sa couleur opaque bien plus lourde, qui paraissait faîte d'autre chose que de l'encre…. Paraissait…. Inappropriée.

_

Comme une erreur sauvagement glissée sur un croquis ou un autoportrait. Comme un doigt qu'on égarait accidentellement sur l'écran d'un appareil photo. Cela, bizarrement, bien que plus illogique que succitant la peur rien qu'en le voyant, glaça l'ectoplasme de Spectra, tellement cette main démonique était d'un réalisme renversant, à l'opposition des autres formes et éléments dessinés comme à l'arrache. Comme si un artiste dessinateur avait tenté de constituer son œuvre en immitant le style artistique d'un enfant, et en punissant son culot par une marque frappante de son talent à l'état pur.

''- Je pense que je suis définitivement en train de rêver … Je ne me serais pas endormie, par hasard ? Ha… Mais suis-je tomber dans l'ignorance, ou quoi ?! Je ne peux pas rêver car je ne dors jamais ! ''

Elle allait se poser des questions plus approfondie, et se recentrer sur sa localisation actuelle, lorsque soudainement, une voie lointaine se mit à résonner dans la salle, comme une mélodie lointaine, une berceuse brusque, qui venait arracher le nourrisson à sa famille ! Une voix monotone, sans aucune texture dans la voix, du moins, avec une consonnance aussi éloignée. Une voix mature et adulte, neutre et robotique, sans pour autant paraître synthétique, mais plus normale que artificielle. La voix éthérée, après maintes réflexions de Spectra, paraissait répéter en boucle la phrase suivante, inlassablement, sans reprendre la moindre inspiration, comme si elle n'avait pas de souffle :

''- Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous, voyons… Sinon le Prince va vous dévorer, vous et eux. ''

Alors que, dans une situation encore plus étrange et illogique, Spectra tournait avec curiosité et surprise sa tête pour savoir qui parler, ou même deviner la présence de cette voix qui paraissait, à l'entendre, venir d'on ne savait où. Elle s'apprêtait à explorer de nouveau l'endroit, et, apparemment à se mettre à découvert, quitte à se faire repérer, traverser les murs pour en découvrir l'origine ne pouvant être humaine. Quand tout à coup…

''- Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous, voyons… Sinon le Prince va vous dévorer, vous et eux. ''

La feuille de papier sembla trembloter, frissonner entre ses mains, et même si sa poigne l'empêchait de faire d'avantage de mouvements, il était traversé de secousses, d'une pression, d'une domination presque ensorcelée. Cela faisait que, même si au commencement de ce phénomène mystique Spectra réussit à retenir fermement cet objet, elle ne put malheureusement le faire, lorsque celle-ci, avec tout l'ahurissement de sa propriétaire médusée, se mit à lui être arracher des mains par une poigne invisible !

''- Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous, voyons… Sinon le Prince va vous dévorer, vous et eux. ''

Spectra, poussant cette fois un hurlement de Banshee, et se mettant à s'éloigner instinctivement du sol avec des réflexes de petit animal apeuré, vit avec une horreur sans commune mesure, la feuille se mettre à voleter violemment dans les airs, comme balancée et malmenée par des esprits malicieux, déchaînés. Spectra, qui voyait très bien que cela commencait à mal tourner, et que cela ne favorisait rien de bien, chercha immédiatement une issue du coin de son œil bleu translucide… Mais au moment où elle allait fuir, la feuille de papier se mit à brûler d'elle-même, comme si elle était atteinte de la combustion spontanée, ou qu'une élémentaire de feu faisait de la pyrokinésie dessus. Celle ci, se consuma très vite par le feu, libérant une chaleur ardente, mettant en scène une odeur insalubre de souffre, et surtout, le plus irréaliste… La feuille semblait hurler ! Oui ! Hurler !

''- Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous, voyons… Sinon le Prince va vous dévorer, vous et eux. ''

Des centaines, non, voir même des milliers de cris étouffés par des sanglots, résonnaient dans la salle, comme les hurlements d'une sirène possédée. Ces voix, si on les écoutaient rarement bien, à cause des stridents tons incontrôlés, pouvaient parfois former des syllabes confuses, pleines de détresses, tellement hautes qu'on pouvait entendre, avec grande chance, des appels à l'aide déchirant ! Et, tandis que Spectra se bouchait les oreilles et se retenait de crier d'incompréhension et de peur en même temps qu'elles, une tête bestiale et difforme se forma dans les flammes. Une vision affreuse, un être sans chair et sans os, qui l'observait avec un regard carnassier dans ce qui semblait être la flamboyance de son élément. Et même si elle savait que le feu ne pouvait rien sur elle, elle ne se doutait pas, que lui, pouvait lui faire du mal. Directement, rien qu'à son apparition, ses craintes redoublèrent.

''- Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous, voyons… Sinon le Prince va vous dévorer, vous et eux. ''

Avec une terreur d'humain pourchassé, elle se mit à crier des propos de supplication pour la laissée en paix, et des appels à la rescousse aux réponses muettes, invisibles.

Elle tenta de fuir, mais un courant à l'atmosphère désertique, brûlante, un vent de Sahara, l'entraînait avec force vers la créature enflammée, qu'elle voulait à tous pris fuir. Et, lorsque la créature se mit à ouvrir sa mâchoire comme pour plasmodier des paroles autoritaires et impérieuses, au timbre atrocement grave, elle semblait être entraînée vers le visage monstrueux… Et cette fois, s'était une manière absolument littérale d'en parler !

Alors, dans un dernier recours, alors que l'éternelle phrase s'adressant à nul interlocuteur semblait entamer une symphonie décadente et obscène, Spectra rassembla le peu de voix qui lui restait, et commanda avec la quantité maximum de menace qu'elle pouvait trouver dans son cœur ne battant plus depuis longtemps :

''- Laissez-moi tranquille ! ''

Soudain… Le décor se mit à trembler comme si un tremblement de terre occurait en ce moment-même. Et, plus elle s'amplifiaient, plus Spectra ne pouvait plus garder le décor à jamais mystérieux dans son champs de vision. Ses capacités oculaires semblaient diminuées, au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien discerner au bout du compte, hormis quelques lambeaux de couleurs, restant de la disparition des traits réels, et des formes autrefois reines. Ses yeux se mirent à clignoter de stupeur et, avec un dernier clignement de paupières, de plus en plus démentes sous la situation critique… Fermant pour ce qu'elle pensait être une dernière fois, ses yeux….

Et… Et…

Elle se retrouva avec tout son étonnement, dans la salle de théâtre de Monster High, installée sur un siège, ses mains et son corps tremblotants, sa stature d'une raideur de surveillante ratatinée dans son autorité, sauf que là, s'était littéralement parce qu'elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait de découvrir dans ses songes les plus déplaisants !

A sa place, devant une scène de théâtre où Toralei et Frankie Stein avaient été forcées de faire une démonstration aux autres du déroulement de la pièce actuellement apprise, qui était ''Fantaisies humaines'', à propos des croyances idiotes des humains dans les temps médiévaux. Encore aussi livide qu'elle pouvait l'être en comparaison d'un drap fraîchement nettoyé, Spectra entendis Monsieur Invisible réprimander les deux comédienne amatrices, tandis qu'elle observait avec effarement les autres, tranquillement assis, en train de prendre des notes ou de rêvasser.

Rien d'anormal. Juste le professeur qui remontait séchement les bretelles de Toralei, un chat-garou, jouant le chasseur prévenant de l'existence d'un prince cannibale dans les bois, et Frankie Stein, fille de la Créature de Frankenstein, qui avait été forcée de jouer une tendre jouvencelle égarée, qui avait un penchant pour les hommes de pêchés. Frankie détestant les personnes malveillantes ou complètement tournée vers les actes diaboliques, qui plus est lorsqu'elle devait jouer avec un chat-garous tout aussi tordu, elle avait dû être menacée de punition par le professeur d'arts dramatiques avant qu'elle ne monte l'estrade à contre-coeur.

Mais cette vision de tous les Pandemonium… Ce fut l'expérience la plus terrorisante de Spectra, mais aussi la plus grande énigme qu'elle n'ai jamais vécue par elle-même ! Quelque chose, cependant, de tellement cauchemardesque, qu'elle en oublia même de s'y poser des questions dessus, tellement cela l'avait transformée en une statue de pierre… Et tandis qu'elle entendait le professeur fortement réclamer de nouvelles techniques de jeu pour ses élèves à moitié désintéréssés de ses projets, elle continuait, malgré les quelques dernières preuves qui lui laissait montrer qu'elle était dorénavant en sécurité, à guetter l'arrivée de cette chose abjecte, qu'elle avait vue dans ses pires phantasmes assombris.

Sa voix fantomatique ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot, tellement le choc était violent.

La jeune adolescente spectrale ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passer, qu'est-ce que s'était, et encore moins pourquoi les autres n'avaient rien remarquer, absolument rien…


	2. Chapter 2 : Ceux qui attendent

La jeune femme s'agenouilla au milieu du pont, sa longue robe immaculée s'éparpillant sur les pierres humidifiées, comme un rideau de neige hivernale. Son long voile de porcelaine dissimulait entièrement son facial inconnu, dont même ses sbires ne semblait se souvenir.

En réalité, aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissait pour être exacte, étant donner qu'elle avait pris soin de ne jamais exposer ses attributs faciaux aux autres. Ces secrètes blessures saintes devaient rester confidentielles, hors de portée des fléaux salissants. Elles devaient à tous prix n'appartenir qu'à son reflet et à ses yeux, pas à ceux des autres adeptes et serviteurs de ses Maîtres.

Ses mains gantées de la couleur sacrée, n'osèrent même pas toucher la terre insalubre, qui avait vu cette race impure voir crépuscule et aurore. Sa présence sur le pont était plus que raisonnable pour ne pas toucher cette terre infâme, intrusive dans l'œuvre primaire des Tout-Puissants. Et ce n'était pas tout : tant de mirages sur cette planète, des blasphèmes ayant trop durer. Comment pouvaient-ils oser s'abreuver de cette eau impie qui coulait sous ce pont ? Elle était aussi inconsistante que le vide ! Et comment pouvaient-ils se contenter de lumière orpheline, originellement affiliée à leurs Créateurs auréolés par leurs devoirs ?! Ces nuages difformes ne leurs inspiraient-ils pas un dégoût prononcé ?! Vraiment, quels vices, quel irrespect.

Et pourtant, quelque chose en elle s'accorder à pardonner ses générations innocentes, corrompues certes, mais encore réduites à l'état de brebis égarées ! Quel honneur elle avait, tout de même, d'être leurs nouvelle gardienne universelle, leurs petite bergère au cœur de colombe, leurs intendante ultime… Après tous, ils n'avaient jamais commis les impardonnables offenses des Anciens. Comment les méprisés sincèrement ?

Une voix l'interrompu dans ses divagations : un appel aussi chaleureux et rassurant qu'une plaie dans sa peau. Une excitante absence d'affection, mélangée à une obéissance moniale, monastique : magnifique démonstration de prestance, d'invulnérabilité aux démons terrestres :

''- Ô Sainte guidance ? J'ai les dossiers ! ''

Soudainement euphorique et mystérieusement touchée par un élan de folie, elle se mit à frémir et sentir un picotement énergisant dans son squelette. Elle se mit à se lécher les babines, sentant déjà l'odeur du liquide vermeil, et entendant dans un excès schizophrène, la symphonie des torturés. Ha ! Que de souvenirs fabuleux, de ces temps de colonisation civilisatrice ! Quand elle pensait avec délice que ce n'était que le commencement, elle était impatiente de connaître la suite de cette épopée formidable, de cette conquête spirituelle !

''- Ce sont les feuilles du bureau ? '' Demanda-t-elle tout en se posant, telle une princesse frivole, au sol. Elle préférait largement la pierre, élément minéral des sanctuaires, à la terre maudite par les membres de la rébellion.

La créature cyclopéenne, ne possédant qu'un œil gigantesque, sans pupilles, recouvrant la rondeur de son visage humanoïde. Comment parlait-il donc ? Elle-même s'était toujours poser la question, mais étant son sous-commandant en chef, elle préférait ne pas faire de discrimination. Et puis, un fidèle des Grands ne pouvait mépriser les siens !

''- Oui ! Nous les avons soutirés au bureau de la proviseure. Les informations sont dessus. On à vérifier rapidement, et les fiches sont plus complètes que nous le croyons.''

Sans même lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle prit le précieux dossier des mains de la sentinelle haut-placée. Ce que cette dernière ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle le faisait avec un sourire presque malsain sous son voile. En réalité, ce maudit morceau de tissu fin empêchait quiconque de savoir ses véritables pensées. Mais bon, peu leurs importait, car ils savaient que leurs messie avait toujours des expressions de foi lisses et vierges, bien plus que tous ces parchemins affinés qui composaient le registre des lycéens. La jeune femme sourit, pensant déjà aux sacrifices et autres rituels qui approchaient, en guise de renouveau à ce millénaire putride.

La jeune femme considéra, victorieuse, le classeur encombrant, mais renfermant enfin des indices sur leurs aventureuse quête. Leurs céleste destinée était enfin en chemin. Mais il était trop dangereux de consulter les dossiers des élèves, comme cela, exposer à leurs haine et leurs rancoeur probable. Mieux valait… attendre… D'abord capturer les éléments perturbateurs, puis s'imposer comme la lumière au bout du tunnel, la clé unique à la serrure dorée… Tel était l'objectif, pour le moment. Mais un bienfaisant emprunteur ne pouvait s'exposer longtemps aux propriétaires, et elle décida de préparer son essence divine, pour utiliser sa magie blanche et protectrice pour se téléporter hors des environs Monster High… Et directement préparer son armée de paladins, à la véritable offensive, celle pour l'harmonie et le rétablissement d'Eux.

''- Bien, nous pouvons donc entreprendre notre purification. '' Déclara-t-elle officieusement, tandis qu'elle maintenait fermement le classeur dans ces mains tremblotantes d'excitation adulatrice. Enfin… Enfin… Elle allait pouvoir faire ses preuves, et servir ses Parents.

Elle ne possédait pas Leurs dons, mais bel et bien Leurs ruse. Faisant qu'il suffisait, dans un monde aussi prestigieux que les établissements pour enfants de célébrités, de choisir les bons lieux, pour s'approprier des informations normalement inaccessibles. Une aisance presque enfantine, donnée par ses Maîtres sûrement, qui lui ont fournis des Frères renfermant leurs capacités, leurs pouvoirs, leurs sang. Ils avaient donnés les fourreaux, à elle de forger les armes.

Elle en était réduite au pire, mais sa vertu finira par lui donner accès au summum des attentes. Et ce matériel ci-présent permettrait de détecter les premières sources de réhabilitation…. Leurs futur banquet…

Les soldats attentaient au Temple. Les emmenaient aurait trop attirer l'attention, et ils se devaient (pour le moment), d'enfiler l'attirail de la discrétion. Pas de gestes trop brusques, mais ils étaient assez éloignés, et isolés parmi broussailles et troncs, pour se faire remarquer sur ce point-là. Pas besoin des ces ''capacités'', pour se défendre des putrescences résidant dans cet empire de l'hérésie. Ils n'étaient pas très futés. Et puis ses pouvoirs étant faibles, son sortilège de camouflage ne pouvait que la rendre assez harmonieuse avec son environnement, dissimulée comme un caméléon, sans pour autant lui accorder une quelconque immunité au regard. Ils finiraient bien par se rendre compte qu'une maigre silhouette transparente, se dessine dans les fourrures végétales. Et peut-être aurait-elle pu faire mieux… Non… Voir même prévoir une attaque, rien que par la puissance de ses pouvoirs d'origine supérieure. Mais Leurs faiblesse faisait la sienne. Et elle devait les aidés à reconquérir leurs dignité pour reconquérir l'honneur volé.

La simple téléportation au Temple, par sa faible constitution, risque d'être dure et éprouvante. Mais elle tenait les Siens en confiance. Par leurs piété, ils réussiront, grâce à Eux. Avec Leurs soutiens. Ils avaient beau être faible, ils pouvaient toujours faire des miracles sur ceux qui leurs donnait assez de sang pur et de souffrance dévouée. De larmes de joie, et de vies déterminées.

Le domestique des Dieux, sans même lui parler, devina immédiatement que l'heure était venue. Il tapa trois fois ses mains, jovial comme un béni, même sans traits faciaux pour décrire ses émotions, et attendis la prochaine instruction de celle qui le contrôlait. Son œil globuleux fixant, avec des gargouillements juteux, l'inventaire des secrets que tenait sa maîtresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de se purger la chair de tous ces vicieuses âmes, sucrées comme salées! Sentir leurs goût délicat, et saupoudrée d'amertume, dans son corps bien trop affamé, et connaître les Milles Douceurs promises par les sultans immortels. Encore une fois, il laissait libre cours à ces instincts gourmets.

La femme s'apprêtait à disparaître avec lui. Mais pas avant de voir la beauté magistrale de ces abominations. Pas avant avoir sonder la nature difforme et recouverte de ces parasites, qui pourtant, étaient si attachants, si équivalents à des adorateurs ordinaires. Si seulement ils connaissaient le repentir, le salut…

Elle contemplait, sous ses yeux indifférents, vides de tous sentiments, l'activité dynamique de ces adorables adolescents marchant vers leurs Destinée. Ces jeunes esprits adorables, doués d'une philosophie bien particulière, d'une personnalité unique, d'un style vestimentaire transcendant le réalisme, vaquaient à leurs occupations frivoles. Certains riaient, d'autre se saluaient. D'autres jouaient ensemble, ou discutaient des dernières nouvelles. Une minorité travaillaient, d'autres apprenaient.

Oui… Ils apprenaient… Mais étaient-ils instruits des fondements de cet univers ? Leurs parlait-on des véritables mystères qui recouvraient la face cachée lunaire ? Savaient-ils résonnés comme un érudit millénaire ? Pouvaient-ils reconnaître les messies de la nouvelle civilisation ?

Voilà. Telle était la raison pour laquelle elle ne stimulait aucune compassion pour ce spectacle, cette misérable démonstration d'ignorance abyssale, consternante. Cette jeunesse pourtant juteuse et tendre, ne comprenait absolument rien du savoir ultime, des vraies conséquences, des causes divines, des procès astraux. Avaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'un mantra s'accordant à leurs Barons et Dames ? Non… A leurs Empereurs et Impéractrices ? Il serait blasphématoire de choisir des titres moins évocateurs de pouvoir, moins incitant au respect que l'on devait à ses aînés, que ceux qui n'allaient pas au-delà de ces deux dénominations minimales.

Ne méritaient-ils pas tant de ferveur ? Tant de vénération, de fidélité aussi solide que l'endurance d'un titan primordial ? Oui ! Oui ! Bien entendu, qu'ils méritaient son admiration, et leurs soumissions ! Ils se l'appropriaient de la plus méritante des manières ! Ils avaient toute sa loyauté centenaire, toute son estime illimitée ! Juste pour cette savoureuse prophétie qu'ils avaient dignement concoctés pour les hérétiques, où seuls les brebis seront secourues durant l'Heure des Justes !

La femme aux allures spectrales sentit son visage se tordre de mélancolie, mais bizarrement, on pouvait y remarquer une sorte d'amour maternel. Une sérieuse volonté d'entretenir une certaine vertue, une absence de vices, de parasites dévorants, à l'intérieur de ses petites terres d'argile toutes fraîches. De former des titanesques, fabuleuses, statues, de ces matières en cours de modélisation. Alors, avec douceur, elle passa sa main gantée de tissu laiteux, sur chacune des silhouettes floutées… Colorées, tremblantes, si délicates, si tonifiantes, si… Mignonnes…

A chaque lycéens qu'elle voyait de loin, elle leurs attribua identité, physique précis, idéologie personnelle, philosophie croissante, psychologie confuse, famille aimante, proches nuancés, quotidien diversifié… Et bien d'autres compositions formant une existence, un souffle, un battement de coeur résonnant dans la multitude… Un honneur que de devenir, bientôt, leurs figure matriarcale… Leurs reine nourricière… Leurs Messie dans un monde de pourriture et de vermine…

Elle ressentait déjà, si tôt, et avec jouissance, ses mains sur leurs cheveux arrachés, ses lèvres sur leurs peaux consumées par les flammes de la repentance, son pied sur leurs chair décomposée sous les lacérations, leurs langues coupées sous le joug du silence… Et leurs hurlements de nouveau-nés, qui résonneront dans quelques semaines. Leurs cris de panique, qui se succéderons par des supplications, de sincères prières, à ceux qui méritaient leurs dévotion contrainte !

Dommage qu'il fallait, pour le bien de ses nourrissons défaillants, pour leurs épanouissement convenable, pour la purification de leurs défauts presque irrémédiables… qu'ils meurent une première fois avant de connaître la Lumière étincelante.


End file.
